Midnight Spell
by ILeftMyHeartWithYou
Summary: What if Jasper was Bella's brother? Alice is waiting for her soulmate to arrive but the thing she didn't expect was for him to be human.
1. forks

_**Practically the same as twilight except Jasper is human and Bella's Twin brother**_

_**Also he can't control powers but he gets a very strong feel on them OK?**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter one.<em>**

**_Jasper's P.O.V_**

Mum drove Bella and I to the airport, with the windows rolled down as far as they could go.

It was like a hundred degree's In phoenix, and I was sort of relieved to be away from the hot weather, unlike Bella I preferred the cooler weather to the warm.

Me and Bella were leaving Renee to go live with our father Charlie in Forks, Washington, the rainiest town in the continent of America.

It was this town that my mother had escaped from with Bella and I when we were about six months old. We had actually spent every summer there until we were about fourteen when Bella through a fit about staying there, so Charlie decided to visit us from then on.

I was thrilled about moving to Forks I loved every second I had spent there.

Unfortunately Bella not so much. She loved the heat and warmth of California and was not as happy as Me about moving to forks.

It's funny how different we are, being twins and all, though you wouldn't be able to tell without knowing us first. We looked as different as black and white, with Bella's Brown hair and Eyes and My blonde hair and Blue eyes.

"Bella, Jasper" Mum said to us "You don't have to do this, you can stay here" Her anxiousness Pouring off her.

Mum looked a lot like bella, both of them sharing pale straight brown hair and pale skin, I had gotten tanned skin and curls from Charlie.

"We want to go" we both said in unison, saying it for about the seventieth time.

Mum sighed in defeat, knowing we wouldn't give up

"Say Hi to Charlie for me, would you?"

"Will do"

Her brows puckered suddenly.

"I will see you soon" she said, her frown deepening "You guys can come home when ever you want, I'll be back at the house as soon as you say the word"

her promise was sincere but I knew she wanted to be with Phil, after all that's why we were leaving.

"Don't Worry Mum" I spoke up, my voice upbeat and cheerful "Its going to be great, Right Bells?"

Bella's eyes shifted nervously, she never was a good liar "Yeah" she coughed unconvincingly, but Renee didn't seem to notice.

She hugged us both tightly, tears shining slightly in her eyes "I love you"

"Love you too"

Quick goodbyes were said and then we were on the plane, and she was gone.

It was a four hour flight from phoenix to Seattle airport, and another hour in a different plane to port Angeles, and then an hour and a half drive back down to forks, flying didn't bother Bella or I but The hour and a half drive with Charlie was a different matter.

Charlie had been nice about everything. He seemed to be genuinely pleased that Bells and I were going to stay with him. He had already gotten us registered for high school.

But I was sure it would be quite awkward with Charlie. I knew he was quite confused with our decision to come live with him, well probably not me –he knew I loved forks but Bella made no secret of how much she hated it and he knew I wouldn't make Bella do anything she didn't want to.

When the plane landed in port Angeles it was Raining –un surprisingly.

Charlie was waiting for us both, leaning against his cruiser. He gave Bella an awkward one armed hug and me a pat on the back.

"Hey Dad" I greeted, I wouldn't call him Charlie to his face, it was just disrespectful in my eyes.

"It's good to see you guys" He said, smiling "How's Renee going?"

"Mum's Great" I answered, steadying Bella as she slipped on the wet ground.

We had each only brought a few bags with us, both of our wardrobes mostly consisted of shorts and T-shirts so there wasn't much to choose from, We would both definitely need to go shopping for warmer clothes.

"I found a car for you guys" He announced as soon as we were buckled in "Really cheap too"

"What kind?" I asked, genuinely curious of what he had gotten us.

"Well, it's a truck actually, a Chevy"

"Where did you get it?"

"Do you remember Billy Black he lives down in La Push" La Push was a little Indian reserve on the outskirts of the coast.

"Not Really" we Answered, Bella twirling a piece of her hair, sounding bored.

"He used to go Fishing with us during the summer time" Charlie prompted.

That would explain why I didn't really remember, Those fishing trips were painful for me, I still don't remember how many times I fell over board.

"He's in a wheel chair now" Charlie continued "And since he can't use his car anymore he offered it to me when he heard you guys were moving back here".

"What year is it?" Bella asked, suspicion tracing faintly in her voice.

Charlie's face dropped, he had obviously not wanted that question to come up.

"Well, Billy's son Jacob has Done a lot of work on the engine –Its only a couple of years old really"

"When did he buy it?" Bella persisted stubbornly.

"In 1979, I think"

"New?"

"well no, I think it was new in the late fifty's or early sixties.

"Dad, we don't really know anything about trucks so if something goes wrong, I don't think we'd be able to fix it or afford a mechanic to do it….."

"Really, Bells the thing runs great, you have nothing to worry about"

"How much?" I asked, mentally preparing myself how much I would be paying for it.

"Well, I sort of already payed for it" Charlie chuckled nervously "I bought it as a home-coming gift" He peeked at us a hopeful expression plastered across his face

_Wow, Free. That's good_.

"You didn't need to do that Dad" Bella spoke up, making me glare at her _Free_ I chanted silently to her_ it's free, no charge just take it._

"I didn't mind. I want you guys to be happy here" he said, looking out the window. Just Like me Charlie Wasn't an emotional person.

"Thanks Though, Really, We really appreciate it" Bella tried for a smile, but ending up with more of a grimace. I nudged her with my elbow, _way to be obvious there Bells_.

"Your Welcome" Charlie grumbled, embarrassed by the sort-of -praise.

It was mostly quiet for the drive after that, We exchanged a few awkward comments on the weather and things like that but other wise it was completely silent except for the quiet rumbling of the cruiser engine. I didn't even feel like making any jokes.

I stared out the window at the scenery, another this about forks was the forest surrounding it. It was beautiful of course, everything was green, the trees, the trunks even the road had moss on it.

The only problem with forks.

It was too green.

Eventually we made it back to Charlie's. He Still lived in the same small two story house that he and our mother owned together. The small house having three bedrooms and two bathrooms. luckily

There parked in the street, was our new car. A rusty Chevy. It was a faded reddish colour, with big rounded fenders and a bulbous cab.

The _thing_ as I was going to call it, was hideous.

But by the look on Bella's face, She loved it. See how different we are?

"Wow Dad, I love it" Bella Said enthusiastically

"Yeah" I echoed dully "Its _great_"

"Glad you like it" Charlie said, a pleased look spreading across his face, not picking up on my sarcasm or ignoring it if he did.

It only took two trips to get all of our stuff inside and upstairs. I got the East bedroom facing out into the street. The room looked exactly the same as I had left it three summers ago, The blue bed spread, the big oak desk holding my laptop and the various posters of football players –the typical fourteen year olds room, which I would need to change pronto.

Charlie had left us both alone to unpack. It was one of the best things about him, He didn't hover.

Forks High school had a frightening total of only three hundred and eighty six –now eighty eight students, I think there was more people in my year level at my old school than that.

When I had finished unpacking my stuff, I went to check on Bella, she was sitting on her single bed folding what looked like a tank top.

"Hey Sis" I greeted casually, walking to sit on her ancient rocking chair,

"hey Jazz" she sighed, looking at me "What's up?" Poor Bella she really hated it here didn't she?

"Nothing, really How you settling in?"

"Fine"

"Really?"

"No"…

* * *

><p>I didn't sleep very well that night, it was way after I had comforted Bella Who had cried earlier telling me how much she missed being home.<p>

The loud _tip tapping_ of the rain wouldn't fade away from my ears. I had pulled the faded Doona Over my ears, Adding a pillow as well, a short time later.

I didn't fall asleep until well after midnight, when the rain finally settled down into a quiet drizzle.

Thick fog had clouded the air the next morning, making me feel slightly claustrophobic, no matter how much I loved forks, It was so different from phoenix.

Breakfast was a quiet event, with one look at Bella's face I knew she hadn't had any more sleep than I had.

Charlie wished us a quiet good luck for our first day of school.

We thanked him.

Charlie Left first, off his job at the police station which he slaved over.

After he left, Bella and I sat silently at the table with the four un matching chairs, while I ate I silently studied Charlie's kitchen, it hadn't changed in all the years I had seen it. The Dark oak panelled walls, Faded white washed cupboards and the Wood floor boards.

On the small mantle place above the fireplace in the tiny living room was a collection of photo's First was Charlie and Renee's wedding picture then All of my and Bella's schools photo's following up from kinder garden. _I really had to get him to take those down._

I didn't really want to be too early for school but I couldn't stay in the house much longer it was too depressing to see That Charlie still hadn't gotten over Renee. I quickly grabbed a jacket and dumped my bowl in the sink and turned to Bella

"Ready?"

She nodded silently standing.

And we headed out into the rain.

It was still pouring, soaking the both of us to the bone, as I locked the house up.

Bella groaned, looking at her wet clothes in disgust.

I chuckled at her, And walked around to the drivers side of the _thing_.

Inside the truck, it was nice and dry. Obviously it had been patched up a fair few times. But it was warm which was the important thing.

Finding the school wasn't nearly as difficult as I had thought it would've been but then again it was like the only high school in forks.

I parked in front of the office, which was clearly labelled. No one else was parked there so I figured it was off limits, but knowing my sense of direction I would most likely get lost.

I stepped out of the truck with an disgruntled Bella. Inside the office it was brightly lit and covered in green, _like there's not enough outside_ I thought sarcastically.

A large, red headed women standing behind the small desk looked up

"Can I Help You?"

"I'm Jasper Swan and This is My sister Bella" I informed her politely, and saw awareness dawn in her eyes. We were obviously expected, a new gossip topic no doubt.

"Of course" she said. Digging through a rather large pile of papers. "I have both of your schedules here" she brought several pieces of coloured paper to show us.

After going through each of our classes which we had none the same, she let us go back out into the rain.

We went back out to the truck, other students were starting to arrive. I drove around following the long line of traffic. I was glad to see that the chevy didn't stick out, actually most of the cars looked older. The nicest car here was a silver Volvo.

I cut the engine as soon as I found a park, so that the loud noise of the engine didn't draw attention to us.

After saying goodbye to Bella, I studied my map trying to memorize it. I stuffed everything in my bag.

My first class was at building 4. The classroom was small.

I took my slip up to my teacher whose desk displayed the Name Mr. Manks. He looked me over sharply before directing me to a seat in the back next to a blonde girl.

"Hey" my neighbour's voice was nasally "I'm Lauren"

I looked up to see her eyeing me in a supposed seductive way

"Jasper"

"Yeah, I know so yo-"

"Miss Mallory, Pay attention" Mr. Manks snapped, making her flush red.

"Yes Sir"

The rest of my morning lessons were fairly uninteresting unless you count Laurens insistent chattering in my ear interesting.

She had invited me to lunch, I had asked if Bella could join and she Unwillingly nodded her head.

To my surprise Bella was already seated at the table Lauren lead me too.

I was introduced to several people sitting at the table, forgetting most of their names as soon as they were spoken.

I was just sitting half listening to laurens chatter, when I felt Bella stiffen next to me.

I looked at her concerned but her gaze was directed to the left, I angled my sight towards where she was looking and froze as I saw them.

They were walking in pairs into the cafeteria. There were Four of them.

"Who are they?" I heard Bella ask breathlessly, her gaze glued to the bronze haired Male who was walking next to a Gorgeous Dark- haired, pixie like girl.

I chuckled leaning down to whisper in Bella's ear

"Who's got a little cwush" I teased.

She scowled at me "Shut it, Jazz"

I put on a mock innocent face

"What, My Little Bella's Growing up" I cooed, leaning forward to pinch her cheeks

"Shut up" she hissed a little too loudly, making the rest of the table look over at us.

"What?" Lauren asked, leaning towards me curiously.,

I leaned back slightly her over powering perfume making me wince

"N-Nothing" Bella stammered in answer.

I just chuckled putting an arm around her shoulders, unaware of the four pairs of eyes watching me.

"Bella here was just telling me abo- " I cut off as she stomped on my foot really hard

"Ouch, What was that for?" I hissed, glaring at her.

She smiled innocently "I have no clue what you talking about" Mischievousness radiating off her.

"Right"

"So you were saying?" Jessica asked impatiently, looking for gossip I assumed.

"Who are they?" Bella repeated her earlier question.

"who? Oh them, That's Edward, Emmett and Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale, they all live together with thier adopted parents,mrs and doctor Cullen" Jessica said all in one breath.

I tossed a glance towards the Cullens and was intently stared at by them, instead of doing what my instincts told me to –which was to flinch and look away, I just half smiled at them before turning my attention back to Bella, who was back to staring at the bronze haired dude.

"Who's the one with Reddish Brown hair?" Bella questioned, I grinned and went to open my mouth with a teasing comment but stopped when I saw Bella's death glare directed at me.

"He's Edward Cullen, He's totally gorgeous but don't waste you time" Jessica said, spite leaking into her tone "Apparently no one's good enough for him"

I chuckled 'I _wonder how many times he rejected her?_

I looked back up too see everyone staring at me, Bella barely muffling her snickers and Jessica's red face assaulting me.

"Oh shit" I muttered in realisation "I Said it aloud didn't I?"

Bella nodded, a slight smirk gracing her features,

"Sorry, Habit" I explained to the rest of the table.

An awkward silence had descended upon the table, so I turned back to look at the strangely fascinating Cullens

They were all staring at me. Except for Edward who was staring out the left side window.

Alice had a bouncy smile on her gorgeous face, and while she looked at me, my breath caught in my throat. _What the Hell Jasper you don't even know her._

Rosalie and Emmett Both had twin smirks on their faces,

I Wonder what was so funny?

"so they are very nice looking" Bella stuttered out, still staring at Edward.

Jessica giggled going back to her old self "Yes- They are all together though Rosalie and Emmett, and every one thinks Alice and Edward Are even though they don't really show it.

A strange pang went through my heart at the thought of Alice being with someone else.

_Wait, Hold up! Jasper You don't even know her!_

"So have they lived here all their lives?" I asked, curious to know, surely I would've noticed them on one of our visits here.

"No they moved up here from Alaska or something a while ago" jessica gushed, in a gossipy tone.

"that's nice of Mrs and Doctor Cullen to take them in and everything " Bella commented, picking at her lunch.

"I guess so" Jessica agreed, Reluctantly giving me the impression she didn't like the doctor or his wife.

All throughout the conversation, my eyes flickered towards the Cullen table every now and then but they were now each staring in different directions, looking like the perfect images of god and goddess stone carvings, I noticed never once did they touch their food.

The bell went some time later and I walked to my next class with Mike newton, an annoying boy who didn't stop staring at my sister all through out lunch.

When we entered the classroom Mike walked straight to the back of the room next to a small, mousy boy with glasses.

As I walked to introduce myself to the teacher I noticed there was only one seat available which just so happened to be next to Emmett Cullen.

He smiled goofily when I looked at him.

Mr. Smarz Signed my slip and directed me to the empty seat next to Emmett.

I slipped into my seat.

"Hey" Emmett Grinned "I'm Emmett Cullen"

"Jasper" I introduced "Jasper Swan"

"I know" He chuckled, looking amused by something.

"I think everyone knows who you are" He added when he saw my freaked out look "Don't worry I wasn't stalking you or anything"

"Good to know" I grinned, feeling instantly at ease next to him. He gave off good vibes.

"Cullen, Swan, Think you can get aquatinted in your own time?" Mr smarz asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes sir"

The class was pretty boring, but then again math was always boring to me.

"see ya Jasper, Good to meet you" Emmett grinned as he walked out of the classroom, looking wickedly amused about something.

My last class of the day flew by and before I knew it I was handing in my slip at the office and then waiting by the Chevy for Bella.

Emmett waved to me as he walked past with his siblings.

Bella eventually arrived her eyes swimming with tears,

"Bella?" I asked concerned, wrapping an arm around her.

She shook her head and shrugged out of my grip "Later" she whispered hoarsely looking around quickly.

I nodded walking around to the drivers side of the Chevy, with anger pouring off me.

Who ever hurt my little sister was going to die…..painfully….

* * *

><p><em><strong>What do you think?<strong>_

_**Should i do Alice's P.O.V Next? or just continue with jasper?**_


	2. The Cullens

**_Sorry if this chapter's not very good, i'm sick and the creative juice's aren't flowing very well. but i hope you enjoy and the chapter's will get better._**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 2<p>

Edward Cullen.

I loathe that name.

He was the reason my little sister was crying all night.

I was going to give him a piece of my mind when I saw him.

"Bells You ready to go yet?" I called through her bedroom door.

I heard a muffled thump before the door was opened.

Bella's eyes were red rimmed showing she had been crying _again_.

"you okay?" I asked concerned.

She nodded and smiled unconvincingly "Lets go"

We got to school early.

"You sure your going to be okay?" I asked her.

She rolled her eyes "I'll be fine _mom_"

"Fine" I backed off " I'll See you at Lunch"

Unfortunately I had none of my morning classes with _Edward_ so I had to wait until lunch until I could find out what his problem was.

When lunch came around I was sitting with the same people as yesterday, who were may I say as boring as hell.

I held my breath as the Cullen's entered only for my heart to drop in disappointment, He wasn't here.

'Well', I shrugged I'll just have to make do with his siblings.

I stood my chair scraping across the floor, making everybody's eyes flicker to me.

"What are you doing, Jasper?" Bella asked.

I didn't answer instead I made my way over to the Cullen table, The cafeteria going silent as I walked.

As I got there Rosalie Glared harshly at me, it didn't even make me flinch.

Alice looked at me expectantly, almost as if she already knew what I was going to say.

She looked so cute with her head cocked to the side,

_oh shut up Jasper_ my brain snapped.

"Tell your brother to stay the hell away from my little sister" I hissed, Glaring at Rosalie and Emmett, I didn't have the heart to glare at Alice.

"Why should we?" Rosalie Growled, her glare almost making me flinch away.

But instead I met her glare straight on returning it with my own, We stared at one another for what seemed like ages, Until she finally broke eye contact with a smirk.

I smirked back, knowing exactly what she was thinking, something along the lines of _God he's good, he didn't even flinch away._ I bet not many people could withstand her glare.

"Jasper" A bell like voice said, making me look over to it's owner

"Yes Alice?" I asked, my voice sounding slightly dazed to my own ears.

"It will all work out eventually" she said, her voice confusing me with it's knowing tone.

"Okay?" I said, my voice uncertain, making it obvious that I didn't believe her.

"Jasper" Emmett finally spoke up "Want to sit with us?" he asked, grinning.

I Nodded hesitantly, pulling back a chair to sit in.

Bella would be fine for a little while wouldn't she?

I looked around the cafeteria noticing that everyone was dead silent and staring at me.

I frowned.

"What the hell are you looking at?" Rosalie Snarled, Glaring around the room.

I smiled at her, I liked her.

She half smiled back, her uncertainness flowing off her like a tidal wave.

People must not smile at her very often.

Lunch was surprisingly not awkward, though I mostly talked to Emmett, while Alice and Rosalie talked about Clothes or something like that.

"Nice talking to you Jasper "Emmett grinned at the End of lunch, while Rosalie Gave me a small smile.

Alice however walked right up to me and boldly grasped my hand sending electroshocks up my arm.

"We've got Science together" She explained when she saw my questioning look.

"I thought we could go together" She said almost shyly when I didn't answer.

I just nodded dazedly, and we walked out of the cafeteria together to her locker hand in hand.

I had all of my attention focused on the pixie-like girl, so I didn't notice the accusatory glance directed at my back as I left.

"See you tomorrow, Jasper" Alice waved when the class was over.

I waved back slowly packing up my things.

Bella was already waiting at the truck when I got there.

"Hey Bells" I said cheerfully

She ignored me climbing into the passenger seat of the cab.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing" she muttered.

"Come on Bella" I sighed 'You don't expect me to believe that crap do you?"

"Fine" She snapped "I thought you were my brother, but I guess I was wrong"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Forget it" She snapped, jumping out of the truck as I had just parked outside of the house and ran into the house slamming the door after her.

I stared after her for a second in puzzlement before sighing and walking into the house.

Must be her time of the month or something.

Five interesting things happened that week

Edward Cullen was not in school.

Bella refused to speak to me and I had no idea why.

I was Falling in love with Alice Cullen.

Rosalie Hale and I had become very close friends. _Surprisingly. _

And Lauren Mallory had a huge crush on me.

"Jasper" Lauren called as soon as I stepped into the school ground, I sighed in frustration It was like she had some tracking device that told her where I was.

"Hi Lauren" I half smiled at her while trying not to choke on her sickly sweet perfume.

"So" she started, fluttering her eyelashes in a supposedly seductive way "The Dance is next weekend, I was wondering if you wanted to go, with me?" She asked.

I groaned silently trying to think of ways to let her down easily.

"Um-"

"Sorry he's busy that weekend" Alice said coming up from behind me and grabbing my hand.

Lauren ignored her.

"What about the weekend after that?" she tried.

"Sorry he's busy that weekend, and the one after that and after that, actually he's pretty much booked up forever" Alice said, coldly this time and leading me away from the now angry blonde haired girl.

"thanks" I sighed in relief.

"its okay, I'm glad I could help" She smiled at me, making my heart skip a beat.

Her smile widened as if she could hear it.

"Hey Jazz" A soft voice greeted me.

"Hey Rosalie" I smiled at her softly, her sadness was radiating off her, well looks like it would be one of these days.

I remember when I first met the real Rosalie, She was sitting in an empty classroom sobbing and I just happened to be going past, she had told me to go away at first but then she collapsed in my arms and from then on we were like brother and sister. I hadn't felt that close to Bella ever.

Plus we both shared a mutual dislike for her adoptive brother, which helped.

Rosalie's expression suddenly darkened.

"Guess what" she said her voice going cold

"What?"

"My dear Brother's back" she said the sarcasm clear in her voice.

My eye's narrowed into slits, even though Bella still wasn't speaking to me I was still angry at him for making her cry, because no matter what, she would always be my sister and I would always protect her.

_Bring it on Edward Cullen…_

* * *

><p><strong><em>What do you think?<em>**


	3. Maria

**_I am sorry to the people who think my story has gotten worse but i don't want to copy twilight so if you could please respect that _**

**_thank you!_**

* * *

><p>"Jasper" Edward assessed me coolly as he came to stand by Alice.<p>

My blood boiled in jealously, _She's Mine_ the beast inside me growled.

Edward smirked, his arrogance dripping of him.

I really, Really, really didn't like this guy.

"Edward" I replied politely, I didn't want an argument now, I just couldn't be bothered, But it didn't stop me from calling him every name under the sun in my mind.

He smirked again, what was it with him and smirking?

Alice skipped to my side, it was almost as if she knew I wanted to punch his lights out.

She grabbed my hand lightly, ignoring the incredulous look she received from her adoptive brother,

"Jasper" she said softly "The bells going to ring soon, we better get to class"

And as if on cue the bell went.

I nodded and noticed Rosalie had conveniently disappeared.

"'Kay Leys go" I smiled at her trying to slow my heartbeat down.

She beamed back and skipped along beside me as we walked to our first class, funnily enough we had almost every class together.

Health was quite interesting. _Not_

I spent the whole class staring at Alice who looked like she was trying not to smile at the attention I was giving her.

We were watching some video about Netball or something. Which was completely Boring me to tears.

When the movie finished and the lights went up I blinked spastically.

Alice grinned at me "Interesting movie, Huh?"

"Uh-I-Yeah, it was really interesting" I spluttered.

She just laughed and led me to the cafeteria.

I had been sitting with her and her family for the last week but I wasn't sure how I was going to cope with Edward's annoying voce yapping around me.

Alice saw my uncertain look and smiled reassuringly "It'll be fine"

We seemed to always know what one another was thinking all the time.

"yeah, sure" is all I muttered back, making her frown.

"Believe me it will be fine" she said seriously.

I nodded still not completely sure, and carrying my lunch tray to the table.

I heard her sigh behind me before she started following me towards the Cullen's usual table.

Lunch was going to be fun.

And it was, _not_

As soon as Edward sat down, my and Emmett's conversation stopped and it was completely silent and awkward for the rest of lunch.

Me and Edward Glaring at one another, while the others watched, probably trying to guess who was going to blow up first.

I walked to my next class with Rosalie as I unfortunately didn't have this class with Alice.

"That was fun, wasn't it?" Rosalie quipped sarcastically from beside me, making me grin, I loved her sense of humour it was just like mine.

"Yep, It was just _great_" I said matching her sarcasm with my own.

She grinned at me.

"So it sucked, agreed?"

"Agreed"

I won't even bother going into how boring geography was, I used to like it, until I met the teacher who taught it here, Miss Morley, who was more boring than drying paint.

"I hate geography" I muttered under my breath as I packed up my stuff, Rosalie had already left with a quick wave goodbye.

"You're not alone there" a smooth, Spanish accented voice said from behind me, making me spin around, only to look into a very attractive face.

Her thick black curly hair hung just past her shoulder blades and her piercing Bright Gray-blue eyes locked onto mine.

I gulped "And you are?"

She smiled saucily her five foot something frame making its way over to me, to shake my hand.

"Maria…Maria Sanchez".

* * *

><p><strong><em>Soooooo? what did you guys think? and thanks to the people who have reveiwed my story or Alerted or favorited. :)<em>**


	4. Making up

_**Disclaimer:I do not own twilight.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

My encounter with Maria was brief, we talked lightly for about five minutes before she was called away by a tall dark haired man who had an angry frown on his face.

I was walking towards the car when a warm, pale hand shot out and grabbed my arm.

"Can we talk?" my sister asked, her big brown eye's shining.

I nodded briskly,

Once we were both sat in the Chevy I sighed.

"What did you want?" I asked my voice slightly angry but then again didn't I have the right to be at least a little mad, she had been ignoring me for the last week.

"I'm sorry" she blurted out "I was jealous because it seemed like you were replacing me and I didn't want to lose you"

I sighed again "You were worried about losing me?" I questioned my voice coloured with disbelief.

"Yeah, well you were getting really close to Alice and Rosalie.." ,I noticed she winced on the last name' "Plus you and Emmett are like best friends now, But I am sorry and I really don't want to lose you"

I looked into her teary brown eyes and saw nothing but sincerity there.

"Okay" I smiled "Your forgiven"

A smile lit up her face and she flung herself at me.

"Thank-You" she squealed, hugging me in a chokehold.

"Bella, I need to breath" i choked out.

"Opps" she let go of me "Sorry"

I chuckled at her, happy I had finally got my twin back.

The next day it was heavily raining, not that is was much of a surprise it always rained in forks.

I walked to the cafeteria at lunchtime with the girl had met yesterday –Maria

"SO Jasper do you want to sit with us?" Maria asked as we lined up for food, I looked over at the Cullen table hesitantly only to see them staring at me, Rosalie beckoned me over.

"Sorry, I can't" I apologised, feeling terrible about not sitting with her for some reason "What about tomorrow instead?"

She smiled at me, her mouth opening to reveal dazzling while teeth "I will hold you to that"

I watched as she walked away, then went to sit with the Cullen's.

"So Jazzy" Emmett started with a teasing grin "Getting some action, Better you than Eddie he's such a prune"

"Don't call Me Jazzy, Emmett"

"Don't call me Eddie, Emmett" Edward and I said at the exact same time.

I scowled at him,

"And I am not getting _action_, she's just a friend" I continued.

Emmett looked at me in disbelief.

"Sure…Jazzy"…..

Alice seemed preoccupied during lunch as she hardly talked to me, and usually she was always chattering on about one thing or another.

As soon as the bell rang Alice shot up from her chair with her lunch tray and practically ran from the room.

Emmett and I stared after her in confusion while I noticed Edward and Rosalie shooting glances of sympathy after her retreating back.

I shrugged "Wonder what's wrong with her?"

Emmett looked back just as clueless as me and shrugged in return "I have no idea"

I had my next class with Alice, so I decided I would find out then.

As I entered the room i noticed Alice sitting alone in the back so I went and sat next to her.

"What was wrong with you at lunch?" I asked her bluntly.

She stiffened "Nothing" she said, but her voice had an unconvincing edge to it.

"Alice"

"Fine" she snapped "I'm just a little upset about something, so can you leave me alone?"

I reeled back in shock and hurt

"Fine"

Alice was gone from the classroom as soon as the bell rang.

I stared after her back for a while then sighed shaking my head.

Women.

Bella was practically jumping with excitement when I reached her.

"what's up with you?" I asked my voice barely containing my laughter, I had never In my life seen Bella jump around like a five year old.

"Nothing" she said back in an annoying sing song voice.

We talked for a while on the way home.

Bella's happiness was getting to me.

"Really, why are you so happy?" I finally asked.

"Don't tell anyone" she made me promise. "Edward Cullen talked to me today" she squealed once I had agreed.

I rolled my eyes "that's all?"

She frowned at me. "I'm going to go make dinner" and she flounced off towards the kitchen huffily.

I frowned in puzzlement.

Girls were so confusing…

I didn't sleep well that night, Alice was on my mind once again and when I had finally fallen asleep my dreams were filled with her as well.

I woke up around six o'clock gasping with sweat dripping down my face, My dreams had scared the hell out of me.

Alice had been standing in a meadow, with a large doe staring across at her, it's ears were perked up and it was frozen as if it were hypnotised, Alice's face suddenly lit up in a grin and she turned her face towards me and then sprang, her mouth bared open, revealing a row of sharp fang like teeth.

"Jasper" Bella called from where I could guess was the kitchen "Hurry up or were going to be late"

I groaned groggily "Coming" I yelled back, climbing out of my warm bed and into the cold morning air.

I really hope Alice was going to be in a better mood today.

Really…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tell me what you think! :)<strong>_


	5. The unknown Killer

**I couldn't really think of anything to write for this chapter so i just came up with this. **

**PS:sorry it's so short :( But if i made it longer it would take the _mysterious _out of it**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 5<em>**

Unknown P . O. V.

I laughed victoriously as I walk away from the screaming man.

Another job well done.

My partner smirked at me.

"Good job" he congratulated "It looked more painful than the last one, I think your getting better"

I smiled cruelly "It did look painful didn't it?" I asked holding up the knife that was coated in blood.

"Well done" came an airy voice behind me. "I just got rid of _it_"

I beamed at the man in front of me "I'm glad I proved Myself to you, master"

He chuckled and looked at me fondly "You always do dear"

His face suddenly turned serious "I have another job for you, my pet"

"What is it, Master?"

"He might be quite difficult to lure out, but I'm sure you can do it"

I tried to hide the frown on my face, of course I could do it.

"Who is the target?"

"His name is Jasper, Jasper Whitlock"…

* * *

><p><strong>Anyone have any idea's for who this could be?<strong>


	6. Visions

**Disclaimer: stephenie myer owns twilight not me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter six.<strong>

I gasped jerking back violently as the vision faded from my sight. Edward's horrified eyes met mine from across the room.

"Miss Cullen?" my spanish teacher inquired. Looking quite worried.

"May i be excused?" I asked. Making my voice sound weak. "I don't feel well".

Mr luds nodded his head. "Will you need somebody to escort you to the nurse or something?"

I shook my head hurridly. and jumped from my seat practically flying from the room to the carpark and into edwards volvo.

Okay lets think. I thought to myself. Who would want to kill jasper?.

Mike? No

Ben? No

Edward? No.

Bella? No way!

i couldn't come up with anybody who i thought would even attempt to kill Jasper. Everybody liked him. With the exception of Edward but i know he wouldn't kill anybody. Especially Not My mate.

The bell rang loudly startling me from my thoughts. I sighed, i would have to go to lunch. i had seen that if i didn't Jasper would come looking for me.  
>I walked quickly into the cafeteria. A permanent frown fixed on my face.<p>

I would have to find out the person behind this before it was too late.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reveiwing everybody!<strong>

**Sorry the chapters keep getting shorter. But i'm trying to graduate from school early. And i'm studying at least five hours a day plus going to school!. Its 1 am at the moment so sorry if this is doesn't really make sense. Okay signing off to some well earned sleep!.**

**Please review!.**

**PS: the last chapter was Alice's Vision. It was in another P.O.V because i thought it would be cool if alice was in the persons head!.**


	7. Ignorance

**Okay heres the next chapter. thanks for all the reviews. :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight =. Stephenie myer does.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter seven.<strong>

**Jasper.**

Alice had gone all funny over the last few days. She hardly talked to me or any of her siblings anymore and always seemed like she was in a daze. The only one she kept actual conversation with was Edward which was not the greatest experiance for me. i had decided last night to mostly ignore her now becuse if she was going to do it to me, then i had the right to do it back right?. the up side was i had gotten to be quite good friends with the new student,Maria sanchez.

"Jasper, are you ready yet?" Bella yelled from downstairs. We had finally made up and were back to being friends. but she wouldn't tell me what happened between edward and her. i had seen them talking to each other all the time.

"Yeah, coming" i shouted back, grabbing my bag and running down the stairs...

The car ride was mostly silent, but not an awkward silence, just one like where you get lost in your thoughts and forget that there's someone sitting next to you.

"Have a good day." i said to Bella as we seperated, we had gotten here early and she was going to see her friends and me going to see the Cullens who were standing by there car.

"hey, guys" i greeted them. them being Rosalie and Emmett. for the time being i was going to ignore Alice and Edward.

Emmett smiled brighty at me while Rosalie gave me a tight lipped smile.

"Hey, jazz" Rosalie said.

"JAZZY-PER" emmett smirked as i groaned but didn't say anything. if it was one thing i had learned it was that trying to tell Emmett he couldn't call me something, then he would just come up with something worse that what he had origanaly used and call me that all day.

"Jasper" Edward greeted me curtly. i turned towards him and Alice. a pang went through my heart at seeing them stand so close together. _Oh, get over it Jasper._

_"_Edward, Alice" i said back just as curtly. Alice blinked at me in shock, probably wondering why i was talking to her like that. i felt horrible. _Nice Jasper, she looks like you just kicked her puppy._

_"_If you'll exuse me" i said trying to keep my facade up. " I need to get to class."

"I'll walk with you." Alice suddenly offered. i froze in shock as she stepped forward to take my hand.

"I'm fine thanks" i replied. shrugging out of her grip and kept walking. missing the hurt look on her face.

I spent the whole class wondering what could change her so quickly. First she had been normal. then closed up from everyone and now it seemed like she had gone back to normal.  
>And since i sat next to Alice in this class it was hard to ignore her but i somehow managed it. but i felt her eyes on me for the whole period.<p>

As soon as the bell went i shot up and was out of the class room as fast as my feet could carry me.

"Jasper, Wait up." a voice shouted behind me, followed by fast foot steps...

* * *

><p><strong>Anyone guess who this is?. One hint: its not a guy.<strong>

**Sorry if Jasper seems like the bad guy at the moment, but it will be reaveled in later chapters.**

**Scarlett xx.**

**PS: Jasper is in love with Alice. he just doesn't know it yet. Thats what the 'Funny feelings he gets around her are. And when she's standing next to Edward or someone like that he gets those 'Pangs in his heart' thats jealousy and hurt. It usally just takes guys longer to realize they are in love than it does with girls. Plus Alice has her visions to guide her.**

**NO Flames please:**

**PSS: sorry if it's not following twilight exactly but i don't want it to be the same. Plus i lost my twilight book and am just guessing whats happening.**


	8. Murder hurts Fire burns

**heres chapter eight. :). thanks for the reviews! i didn't expect that many so i decided to update early for u guys. sorry its so short though.**

**PS: nobodys guessed who this is yet. keep trying!**

**roses are red violets are blue i dont own twilight and neither do you!**

one two three

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter eight.<strong>

**unknown p.o.v.**

i smiled in pleasure as screams sounded from the small shed behind me. The smoke from the fire smelt but the happiness i was feeling didn't deter. I was on a high,then again, muder was on my top ten list of favorite things to do.

"Hey!" my partner called, running to catch up with me his black curly hair bouncing slightly with his movements. "You done?" he asked.

I nodded with a smirk on my face. "Gotten rid of all of 'em".

His face lifted into something between a smile and a grimace. The right side of his face had a huge scar running down it and to this day he still wouldn't tell me where he had gotten it.

"We better report back to him!" i continued. i was urgent to get back to him and report that the mission had been sucessful. Then again when wasn't it? i was un defeatable.

He nodded his agreement and we started walking back to the base. the hot sun shone down onto my already tanned face.

"Well done, dear" master smiled down at me. i beamed back into his face. glad i had pleased him so much.

A shadow suddenly crossed his face. i frowned.

"Master?"

"I have something to tell you." he started solemly leaning closer to me.

"What is it?"

"That mission i told you about. You know?"

"Yes, master"

He smiled at me but something strange flickered in his eyes. i couldn't make it out though.

"It's time." is all he said. but i understood perfectly.

A wicked smiled crossed my face.

_you better Sleep with one eye open. Jasper Swan..._

* * *

><p><strong>Please review guys. it will make me update faster, plus i like to know what you think of the chapters.<strong>

**xx**

**PS: the next chapter should be longer. **

**PSS: i need to put an accident in here somewhere. Any idea's?**

**~ if you die in an elavator. make sure you press the up button.**

**~ coldness is a sign of suffering. people aren't cold. they just don't know how to let people in.**

**~ you always regret what you don't say!.**


	9. Mine!

**this chap is dedicated to TexasHomeSlice who has reviewed and stayed with me for the whole story. Your awesome!. (Thanks to all the other reveiwers too)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter nine.<strong>

**Jasper**

I sighed tiredly as i spun around to face the owner of the voice, Alice.

"What do you want Alice?" i asked, well aware of how weary my voice sounded.

She looked surprised for a moment. "I was wondering if you wanted to see a movie saturday?"

I glared at her in disbelief. She actually thought that after ignoring me for days that she could make up for it by going to see a movie?. Nah-uh.

"No thank-you, i'm busy. excuse me" i said briskly walking past her. Pretending that the hole in my heart didn't get slightly bigger as i saw her face crumple with hurt...

* * *

><p><strong>Alice.<strong>

i sat in the cafeteria, Hurt plauqing my every thought. _Why did he pull away?_. _Why did he look at me like that?_

Edward leaned over the table and patted my hand comfortingly. "I'm sure he's just having a bad day." he said, not once taking his eyes off Bella swan.

I scowled at him. "What was he thinking, before?" i asked. interested to know what had been going through Jaspers head.

Edward suddenly looked uncomfortable and yanked his hand back like it was on fire. "I-um didn't er-Get a good read on his thoughts." He said. lying terribly.

I stood from the table in frustration. "Fine! Don't tell me!" i snapped storming away from the cafeteria.

_Why was Jasper acting like he hated me?._

I ran through different options but none fit.

Wait!. Maria. the new student. ever since she had came Jasper had been acting weird.

_What if he's in love with her?_

I could imagine the horrified expression on my face. Then the determined one.

_I was going to get rid of this Bitch once and for all._

I determindly walked towards Where i knew Maria's locker was. Luck was on my side as i saw her standing there plus she was alone.

"Maria!" i called to her.

She turned towards me, A scowl painted across her face. If i hadn't been a vampire the expression would have frightened me.

"What?" she snapped, slaming her locker closed. "What do _You_ Want?"

I flinched slightly, her anger surprising me. She had always been nice from what i heard from the whispers around the hall.

"I want you to stay away from Jasper." i said, surprising myself with the steadiness of my voice.

She laughed in my face disbelievingly. "What?"

"He's mine!" i snarled out. possesiveness i didn't even know i had came out.

"He's mine" she mimiked, childishly. "Get over yourself!" she scoffed.

"Listen to me just this once, Maria." i threatened. "Stay away from Jasper Swan. He's Mine!"

"Excuse Me?" a familiar voice from behind me called. "I'm Who's now?"

i froze. and turned to look at the voice guiltily.

"H-hi Jasper"...

* * *

><p><strong>TaDA...<strong>

**Review please!.**

**No flames!**


	10. mixed feelings

**Thanks heaps to my new Beta. TexasHomeSlice. and to my pre-reader/ spell checker JustAshimmer.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own twilight. steph myer does. but i own the plot. so suck on that!**

**PS: now people without accounts can review :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter ten.<strong>

**Jasper.**

Sigh.

Girls were so confusing.

Especially Alice Cullen.

It was like she just tried to confuse me permanently, first she sticks to me like glue, then she ignores me, then she goes back to being all nice again.

And _then _she went and nearly attacked Maria. What is up with her seriously? Alice actually looked _dangerous._ Like she was about to kill someone, that someone probably being Maria.

_Earlier._

_I was walking down the hall to my locker. Lost in my own thoughts, when suddenly loud yelling interrupted my musing of Women. I think that was all i thought about these days. About how confusing and strange they are, that is._

"_What do you want?" A familiar smooth voice asked snappishly. I tried to place where i had heard it before. Uh-Maria thats right._

"_I want you to stay away, from Jasper" another lighter voice spoke back._

_I walked around the corner and placed the lighter voice –Alice, surprisingly. Wonder if they were talking about me?, i didn't know of any other Jasper's in this school._

_Maria started laughing. The was one thing i truly didn't like about her, her laugh. Which sounded more like a cackle to me. _

"_What?" she met my eyes over Alice's small shoulder, and smiled. As if she was the cat who got the cream look._

_What were they on about?_

_Alice turned slightly and i got a glance at her face, almost reeling back in shock as i took in her murderous expression and pitch black eyes. She looked like she was going to ...murder someone._

"_He's mine!" Alice snarled out aggressively. I had never heard her talk like that. It was kind of...hot...no jasper stop thinking like that!_

"_He's mine" Maria mimicked back, her face irritated and pulled up into devilish grin. Not un-like the one she gave me the day we met._

"_Get over yourself" Maria said, rolling her eyes._

"_Listen to me just this once, Maria." Alice threatened, in a surprisingly frightening fashion. "Stay away from Jasper Swan, he's mine!"_

_What?_

_She did not just say she owns me!_

"_Excuse me?" i yelled."I belong to who now?" my fury taking over. I didn't notice the expression on Maria's face, as i was staring to intensely at Alice. Who seemingly cowered under my gaze._

_End._

"Well?" i asked again as they both stayed completely silent. Alice looked up at me, Her eyes shiny as if she wanted to cry. Her guilty and sad feelings flowing from her like a river.

"I-I" she stuttered. I funnily felt a slight pity for her, i wouldn't mind to have belonged to her, but that is if we were _official _boyfriend- girlfriend. Which we were not.

**Alice.**

I looked up into Jasper's furious gaze. Feeling _real _fear for the first time in my 'life'. He just looked so angry.

"What is going on here?" he asked, softening a little, as he took in my terrified expression.

I heard Maria whimper behind me, and i turned towards her. She had tears shining in her eyes.

"J-Jasper" She sobbed convincingly but it was obviously fake to me.

I frowned. _Where was she going with this?._

"She just came up to me and started yelling" Maria choked out, a vicious glint in her eye that only i noticed.

Jasper looked to me for confirmation, to which that i started shaking my head.

"I didn't yell at her" i said feebly in defence. Jasper just looked uncertain, as if he _wanted _to believe me but couldn't.

He stared between us for a while, a weary look on his face. Then eventually he shook his head.

"i can't handle this anymore!." He muttered and stalked off down the hall.

Maria cackled behind me, her laugh making me cringe.

"Suffer, bitch." She whispered in my ear, before she walked off, down the hall. Probably to go suck up to Jasper.

I looked after them for a while and sighed.

_Why Me?..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Okay big question. <em>when do you want Jasper to find out the Cullens secret? **

**Annnnnd should Jasper and Aice stop talking for a while like Bella and Jasper did?**

_**I really value your opinions guys :)**_

**Please REVEIW!**

**x**


	11. Note important :

Hi everyone :)

im sorry to say that i am pretty sure that im discontinuing this story because i've looked it over and am completely horrified at the grammar of it.  
>But im also thinking of re-writing it with a beta to help me from the start.<p>

**Please PM or reveiw if you want me to re-write this.**

**Thanks **

**xx**


End file.
